


Prompts

by AraniWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniWrites/pseuds/AraniWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of prompts I have received through Tumblr and other sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raywood college AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use Morse code to chat w/my friend during class but apparently you know Morse code too and now know just how much i talk about how hot you are.

_I’m telling you man, you gotta ask him._

Ray rolled his eyes, glancing to Michael, who was watching the professor but not at all listening. The animating class was a pain to sit through, but Ray needed the credits.

The two sat almost at the very back of the room. They had been friends since kindergarten. Michael, the tough kid in class sticking up for little Ray, with glasses too big for his baby face. They became fast friends, spending nights at each others homes, playing video games and getting through the boring class times. One specific summer before the eight grade, and bored out of their minds, they decided to learn Morse Code. They got through a lot of conversations right in front of teachers and parents without anyone the wiser, quickly perfecting it and able to talk at lightning speed with ‘The Code’ as they called it. It was the only thing keeping them sane in such a god awful college class.

This particular day, not unlike most days, Ray commented on the guy who sat directly in front of him. Ryan Haywood, a senior and theater major who Ray swore was touched by the gods. He’d never been absolutely breathless at the sight of a person, but apparently that had changed on the first day of class, and Michael had picked right up on it.

_I am not going to ask him out._

_Come on Ray! Quit being such a baby about it._

_You say that like it didn’t take you a year to ask Lindsay out._

_I’m coming from a place of experience here!_

Ray sighed quietly to himself. Ryan wasn’t aware, how could he be? He sat in class and diligently took notes, paying close attention. A straight A student, Ray was sure, and way out of his league. Of course, that only made Ray love him more.

_Michael, all I do every day is play video games and eat microwave pizza rolls. There’s no way he’d appreciate that._

_Have you even talked to him?_

_Why would he talk to a nerd like me?_

_Why WOULDN’T he? You talk about him constantly!_

Ray scrubbed his eyes, the professor starting to wrap up the class.

_He wouldn’t want someone like me._

Michael went silent. Homework was assigned, and Ray was preparing to leave with Michael to get some lunch. Before he could finish, a persistent tapping reached his ears. It took him a moment to find the source, from Ryan’s direction. It took him a few more moments to distinguish it as Morse Code, saying a deliberate message over and over again.

_I wouldn’t be so sure._

Michael apparently heard it too, his eyes blew wide as they stared at the back of Ryan’s head, who didn’t even move. Absently, Michael tapped out:

_Dude you are so fucked._

Ray tuned out the professor completely when the taps continued, this time conveying a new message, now that Ryan had gotten his attention.

_I’ve known Morse Code my whole life. Makes ignoring the professor easy, I’d much rather listen to you two all day than him._ He paused a moment to write a note, then continued. _I think you’re cute, do you want to get some lunch with me?_

Ray was stunned into silence as the class was dismissed. Michael smirked at his friend before gathering his books and quickly leaving. Ryan took his time packing up his supplies, until they were alone in the room, the professor rushing out as he usually did followed by the people loathing to be there.

Ray, in his shock, managed to tap out; _Fuck dude, give a man a heart attack._ Ryan laughed, and if Ray’s face could get any redder he knew it would have. Ryan stood and turned to face him, shouldering his pack.

“Is that a yes?” Ryan asked him with a smile that made sure Ray forgot how to speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find words, before settling on a single one.

“Why?” 

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, smiling down at Ray. “You’re cute, and funny, and pretty interesting. I’ve had to stop myself from laughing too many times in this class. I guess I’ve been too much of a wimp to ask you out, though.” Ray blinked at him and nodded numbly, so he continued. “Look, when I’m not at the theater, I’m at home playing video games. I don’t know where you two got the perception that I was popular but really, video games and hot pockets are my life at this point. Besides, I seem to remember a particular comment ‘I’m absolutely positive he’s been given a potion of hotness’ that made me giggle for three days straight like a schoolgirl. What I’m trying to say here is that I think you’re adorable and I want to go out with you.”

After a moment, Ray got over his shock and jumped up. “Dude, if you’re paying. Cant pass up free food.” Ryan laughed again and motioned for Ray to follow him. They left the hall smiling.

“I know. ‘The Code’ told me.” Ray grinned as he quickly typed out a text to Michael as the two left campus.


	2. Pre FAHC Raywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i was hired to snipe you but you're really hot and i kinda like the way you stabbed that guy so like, wanna go out or something?

It was simply routine for Ray. Get a job, find a vantage point, take his shot and leave. Brownman, the best Sniper in the nation. He was proud of the reputation he’d gained.

It was not, however, routine to be stuck on the top of a roof in the dead of winter following the most notorious killer in the country with his sniper and thinking about just how hot he was became _damn_ , no human had the right to be that attractive, _how dare he_. Ray mentally groaned, loathing having to kill him.

The Vagabond was known throughout the country for his murderous deeds. The killer in the dead of night, with a skull for a mask and his signature leather jacket. But the man looked surprisingly normal, long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, black trench coat complete with a long winter scarf and gloves. He was following a man who was quite obviously a dealer of some kind, weaving through the city crowd. Ray had been tipped off that The Vagabond was preforming a hit, but it seemed like he was interested in buying drugs or some shit.

The man turned into a shadowed ally, followed by The Vagabond. Ray was faced right down the ally, exactly where he needed to be. He steadied his hands and watched, waiting for the perfect hit. He was also, admittedly, very curious.

The man walked deeper into the ally. Behind him, Ray saw The Vagabond pull something out of his pocket. The glint of the knife caught Ray’s attention, and he wondered if the killed was really going to kill the dealer without his mask. Seemed a sloppy idea.

Then, to Ray’s amazement, Ryan pulled back his arm, aimed for a split second, then threw the knife at the dealer. The knife hit the man in the back of the throat, sticking clean through the man’s neck. He didn’t even have time to yell, he was dead before he hit the ground. 

Ray may or may not have been extremely turned on in less than three seconds.

Then, the man turned and looked straight to the roof of the building Ray was on. He wasn’t sure if The Vagabond could see him, but the man smirked and bowed, quite dramatically, in his direction before walking casually back out the alleyway and disappearing into the crowd.

Ray was sold. There was no way in hell he was killing that man. So instead, he packed up his sniper and killed his employer, taking the money he was due and continuing on his way. He searched around and determined The Vagabond’s next target, and determined a plan.

Two days later, Ray was perched on another roof, watching a second dealer waiting outside an old warehouse. He seemed to be associated with the first. He saw The Vagabond closing in on the warehouse, this time complete with skull and jacket. He was walking up from behind the man, around a corner. Ray smiled and aimed. The moment Vagabond rounded the corner, Ray shot the dealer right between the eyes.

Startled, Vagabond looked around. Ray dropped his sniper and stood on the edge of the building. The Vagabond could clearly see a man with a purple jacket bowing to him before disappearing into the falling snow. 

It became a challenge, neither of them really knew how. Maybe it was when Ray stole Vagabond’s kills. Maybe it was when the Vagabond left a human heart pinned to a wall where Ray’s kills were supposed to be. All either of them knew was that what was once standard jobs was now a competition to one-up each other; and, admittedly, flirt with one another all at once. When Ray left a rose where the Vagabond was set to stakeout a hit. When The Vagabond took out a man with a hit on Ray. When Ray returned such a favor.

November turned to December, their stunts getting increasingly more elaborate, until the media was absolutely convinced they worked together. The two could pass their messages through media, with all the coverage their kills got. Soon they drew words in blood on walls and in the snow, Ray may or may not have drawn a couple hearts, The Vagabond leaving a heart of roses and knives around the body of a man the next day. They wrote out words only they would understand, driving the police and the media crazy trying to discern its meaning.

Christmas Eve, Ray sat alone on his couch, watching the news and playing on his DS. It was quiet, the snow falling outside his window. He hadn’t spent Christmas with anyone in years, and he didn’t feel particularly sorry about that. A little lonely sure, but not sorry.

The day before, Ray had left one single word next to a fresh kill. He was waiting for the payoff.

Ray’s eyes flicked up to the TV when they began talking about The Vagabond and his latest kill. With amusement, Ray watched as the camera switched to a view of words written in blood in the fresh white snow of an abandoned lot just outside of town. The words _‘Go Back’_ were written, and the body with about a hundred roses formed the number _‘1’_ beneath the words.

Ray sat straighter as the news talked about it, what the words could mean. The police chief told them that this was nothing but a false lead for police, but Ray knew better. He knew what the killer meant, go back to the first place they had seen each other. Chuckling despite himself, Ray grabbed his pistol and walked out the front door.

Sure, it could be a trap, but what did Ray care? He didn’t have much keeping him alive but the fact that he could kill and play video games all he wanted. If he lived, he might just get something unique out of the word he left. Either way was fine by him. He just wanted to meet The Vagabond face to face.

Ray climbed up to the roof, finding no one at the top. He looked out over the city for some kind of clue. The snow fell lightly, covering the buildings in white. The sun was starting to set, and street lights and Christmas lights were coming on throughout the city. The great Tree in the park was easily visible from up there. Then Ray saw the rose leaning against the ledge he once sat on, waiting for The Vagabond to make his move.

Laughing, Ray picked up the rose and spoke to the wind. “Romantic bastard.” He said to seemingly no one.

“I thought you liked romantic declarations.”

Ray turned to find a very familiar leather jacket. Standing there was The Vagabond himself, arms crossed, mask off, and looking positively dashing. He smirked at Ray, relaxing when Ray did. His voice was smoother than Ray would have thought. “Writing _‘date?’_ with body parts was a nice touch. How long did that take to prepare?”

“Too fucking long man.” Ray laughed again, looking the man up and down. “No mask?”

“You know what I look like already.”

“Alright then, why bring me way out here? I don’t go outside for a simple hello, you know.” The Vagabond laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

“I thought I should accept in person. Seeing as I’ve never actually seen your face, this was the best I could come up with.” He smiled and moved closer. “You’re shorter than I imagined.” Ray huffed and pouted, standing up straighter. 

“Shut up, you’re a freak, being so tall.” The Vagabond grinned. “If I’m going on a date with the most notorious killer ever, can I at least get a name?”

“Ryan.” And the name seemed so perfect to the man.

“Ray.”

Christmas day was spent in his apartment, playing video games and eating a home cooked meal with Ryan. Neither of them mention that fact that Ryan stayed for two days in a row, and they certainly don’t mention anything beyond video games and fantastic food from The Vagabond himself. 

It was two years before they told the story. Michael and Gavin were stunned, while Jack thought it was adorable. They all pictured the two meeting in a bloody pit in hell, not through secret love notes through kills. The two smiled and shrugged. Ryan spun the ring on his finger, and Ray leaned into his now-husband’s side as they finished the story for the group.

Christmas was something they put effort into celebrating. No arguing they were headed for hell, but nights like those, the ones you least expect, seemed worth it to them. It was what neither had ever asked for, but everything they had ever wanted.


	3. Vampire!Ryan and Human!Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is a lost, weak and alone Vampire who is taken in by the kind Hunter Ray.

The whole Vampire deal sucked. It sucked every dick in existence. No one should be subjugated to the switch. But, here Ryan was, standing in a dark alleyway in a deadened town looking for another victim.

It was hard to complain about not having to work. It was also a big thing to complain about no home, no family, no friends. Sure, he’d only been turned fifty years before but for a Vampire, he might as well still be a toddler. 

The town was silent, save for the occasional passerby. He saw a pretty young lady walking on her own and picked her as the easiest target of the night. It was routine for him, snatch a human off the street, suck their blood and shoot them if they survived, he was used to it. This night was no different, except he was being chased out of town by the people, when one random passerby happened to spot him looming over the dead woman.

It sucked. He was so tired of it. The rain began to pour from the heavens, and he was left soaking wet and looking for shelter before the daylight hit him. At least Vampires couldn’t get sick as he huddled in dark caves and alleys of various towns. What a horrible way to live for eternity.

“Hey.”

Ryan snapped his head up from where he was resting it, his eyes meeting a young man with black hair and striking eyes. He was wearing a long coat, knives and an assortment of tools strapped to his vest and waist, a shotgun strapped firmly to his back.

Ryan tensed, ready to run. He knew exactly who stood before him. Only the most elite Monster Hunters used such a gun. He cursed the world in his mind as the man spoke again.

“You’re lookin’ a little worse for wear, buddy.” His voice was somewhat quite, but it held an edge to it, a sharpness that Ryan didn’t really trust. “My name’s Ray.”

“And?” Ryan asked, feeling as though he hadn’t spoken in years. Screw that, he legitimately hadn’t spoken in years. Ray raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a faint smirk on his lips.

“’And’ I’m going to help you.” The man finished, fully smirking at the sight of Ryan’s wide eyes. Was this a trick? It had to be.

Ryan gulped. “I don’t need help. Thank you, though. I should be—”

“The countrymen hired me to kill you.” Ryan froze at the words. “Said you were a big and dangerous Vampire, a real pain in the ass to deal with. But I’ve run across a lot of Monsters and you may as well be six feet under like that. Have you been out in the sun?” He had been. It was hard to find adequate shelter. His strength was severely lacking. “I’m not gonna kill someone as broken down as you. Come with me and I’ll get you out of here.”

Ryan turned to the man slowly, glaring at him, flashing his fangs off of instinct. “What do you want?”

Ray chuckled, eying his fangs with amusement. “If I get you out, you don’t come hunting in these towns again. The next state over though, I can’t judge until they place another bounty on you. Or, you could follow me to a safe house, take your pick.” Flabbergasted, Ryan searched for words to say.

“You’re a Hunter.” Ryan managed after a moment.

“And a damn good one at that! But I also happen to have a number of good, very close friends who are monsters, and I know one who’s given up when I see it. Look I know not all of you are bad people, I know you were just trying to survive, and I can respect that. You come with me and I can get you whatever you need. Got another Vampire under my wing, name’s Lindsay, she’s doing fine off of the synthetic blood we have, tastes just like a human. Do you want help or not?” 

Ryan didn’t know how to answer that. Shelter? Free food? It sounded too good to be true. He certainly didn’t trust this man, but really, did he have much choice?

“If you double cross me—”

“Then you’ll be dead.” Ray looked him in the eye, not looking at all scared, and Ryan believed the fact that he would kill him if he had to. He believed it with every fiber of his being.

“Alright.” Ryan nodded. A splitting grin crossed ray’s face. “I’m Ryan.” He shook Ray’s hand firmly.

“Good. Here’s the plan.” He took a small vial out of his jacket and poured it’s contents on Ryan’s head. A golden dust fell across his hair and shoulders. He sneezed hard when it hit his nose. “Pretend like you’re sedated, like in a trance. I need to get paid to keep the others supported. After that, we’ll leave.” Ryan sneezed again and crinkled his nose at the smell.

“What is this stuff?” He asked, coughing.

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you. You’ll just cough for an hour or so.” Ray grabbed Ryan’s wrist and hauled him out of the alley. “Lets get this over with.”

Just outside of town, a group of men were waiting with torches and guns. Ray walked up fearlessly, while Ryan acted as Ray instructed. The men were easily twice as big as Ray, but he wasn’t at all concerned.

“You got him!” The biggest of the men exclaimed with a grin of missing teeth. “You wont kill him?” 

“I need to perform an exorcism first.” Ray explained, pushing Ryan to sit down on the ground. “He’s too dangerous to just kill off, I need to purify the soul. Once I’m done, I can’t come back, lest his soul latch on to me. Payment.” He demanded, holding out his hand. The man had no questions, handing over a satchel. They left the two alone as Ray hauled Ryan up by his arm and pulled him along into the darkened woods.

“An exorcism?” Ryan asked, brushing the powder from his hair and coughing.

“I have to do it for the oldest Monsters. The ones that have been alive for thousands of years, at that point their souls are the power point and not the body.” Ray glanced back at him. “You haven’t been around long, have you?”

“About fifty years.” Ryan shrugged, watching the dark forest nervously. Ray nodded.

“Figured. Sorry for your suffering.”

There was silence for a long time as they walked farther away from civilization. Eventually Ray pulled out his shotgun and walked with it in hand, seeming to be worried about the forest. Ryan eventually stopped coughing before he started talking.

“Why help me?” He asked. Ray’s shoulders bounced in a shrug, a hum escaping his lips.

“Look, I may be a Hunter but I’m not heartless.” Ray told him, not even sparring him a glance. “I hunt the Monsters that are out of control. The truly dangerous ones that cant be reasoned with. You’re not like that.” 

“Okay… You mentioned another Vampire?”

“Lindsay.” Ray confirmed with a nod. “Alright here’s the deal. We have a group of monsters we’ve helped over the years. Lindsay is a Vampire like you, about 200 years old at this point. Gavin is a Wolf Man, he does a lot of tracking for me when I’m out hunting the difficult Monsters. Michael is Lindsay’s boyfriend, he’s a Demon of Flame. He likes to say he was once a Wraith but as if, I know a Wraith when I see one. Kdin is a centaur and helps me on long distances. Caleb is our resident Nymph, healer. Jeremy and Matt are our latest pickups, both ghosts. Geoff and Jack are the guys I work with, they’re Hunters like me. Geoff and Jack trained me, and the three of us hunt Monsters and protect Monsters. Make sense?”

“I suppose so…” Ryan muttered, struggling to really understand. “And they all just, live there?” Ray laughed at that, turning back to Ryan with a soft smile.

“As if we could hold them down. They help us on the big jobs. You know, the Monsters we can’t take out by ourselves. It’s handy, having a full group of monsters who feel like they owe you, even though they really don’t. We’re all family, as such we’d die for each other any day. Hence, when the bigger jobs turn up, we bring out the cavalry. Literally, in Kdin’s case.”

“I see. It sounds… nice.” Ryan managed, staring into the back of Ray’s head. “I guess I forgot what family felt like.”

“Long time ago, I thought the same thing.” Ray chuckled. They walked in silence after that, but not at all awkwardly. It seemed almost natural.

It wasn’t much longer before they reached a horse in the woods. Not a Centaur, Ryan noted, but obviously belonging to Ray. “Kdin was out with Jack for a job.” Ray explained when Ryan asked. They rode on horse through the night, speeding through the forest faster than Ryan would think safe. But he was starting to trust Ray, and just held on as the lad rode to their destination. Ryan noted how far from the large towns and cities they were, only coming across very small villages now.

The sun was just starting to rise when they reached a large house in the middle of the forest. The lights inside were on, and even from there Ryan could hear yelling and conversation through the open windows. “We mostly do our work at night, so everyone’s usually up during the night.” Ray told him as they walked the horse to the back of the house. As Ray tied him up and fed him, Ryan took note of the house. The doors were big, easily big enough for a centaur to get in without trouble, or any other large Monster. The windows were similar, big with intricate drapes. The house itself looked good, in repair and beautiful, intricate designs in its wood as they got closer.

“Geoff and Jack built this place.” Ray told him when they got to the door. Ray put a key in the lock. “I was only here for the very end of that construction.” He smiled as the door opened, and Ryan was hit with warm air and the smell of other Monsters. “I’m home!” Ray called into the big house.

There was nothing at first, the conversation dying out. Then, a big blur flashed out from around a corner, making Ryan freeze. A rather large wolf stood in front of him, growling and showing his very sharp teeth. A moment later, a man with red hair and a literal fire in his eyes walked up next to him.

“Whoa Gavin, take it easy.” Ray said immediately, patting Ryan’s shoulder. “He’s a friend, cool it. Hey Michael.” The man nodded towards Ray, glaring at Ryan suspiciously.

“’Bout time you got back, asshole. Gavin’s been driving Geoff up the wall.”

“BOTH OF YOU HAVE!!” Ryan heard from somewhere deeper in the house.

“Whatever!” Michael hollered back. The Wolf began to shift and change, his fur turning to dark clothing in green and black, his hair going blond, his eyes a striking green color. When he stood straight he was taller than Michael, but he had a big smile plastered to his face.

“Hello!” I strong British accent came from his mouth. 

“Picked up another stray huh?” Michael asked, still glaring at Ryan. 

“You say that like I didn’t pick you up from an alley, too.”

“Point taken.” Michael grunted. “I’m Michael, this is Gavin.” He muttered, nudging the brit with his shoulder. A woman with fiery red hair walked up from behind Michael, and Ryan instantly recognized her as Vampire. “And this is Lindsay.” The woman gave him a wide smile, looking him up and down.

“Vampire huh? Welcome to the freak show.” The woman stepped up and held out her hand. Ryan was hesitant, but shook her hand merely to be polite. When she stepped back, Michael wrapped her arm around Lindsay’s shoulders and gave him a look, very clearly saying that if he tried anything he’d rip off Ryan’s arm. 

“Thanks… I’m Ryan.” 

“A new guy!” Ryan jumped back when a figure popped out of the wall and raced in front of him. He was short, even though he, whatever he was, was floating above the ground. Another taller figure rose from the ground beneath Ryan’s feet, making him step back a few paces. Ryan could see through them to the wall, but he could also see the color of their clothes, if not distorted and changing every few seconds. They gave him bright smiles.

“This is Jeremy and Matt.” Ray introduced as he removed his coat and the ammunition strapped to his chest. “Where’s the others?” He asked the group.

“Jack took Caleb and Kdin on a job. They’ll be back in a few days.” Lindsay told him, yawning. Ryan realized how quickly the sun was rising. “It’s early, bed time for me. Welcome to the house, Ryan.” She waved with one hand and pulled Michael after her with the other. Gavin wandered off as well, and Jeremy and Matt seemed more interested in Ryan’s existence than sleep.

Ryan looked up from the two when heavy steps approached him. Ray stepped up to the man, he was an older man with a large mustache and tattoos that ran all the way up his arms. He and Ray shared a quick embrace before the man turned to Ryan. “Geoff.” He said, holding out his hand. Ryan shook it. 

“Ryan.”

“Welcome. I assume Ray told you the details?”

“He did.”

Geoff nodded approvingly. “Well Ray, he’s your responsibility. Get him cleaned up and settled in, I’m going to bed.” The man walked off without saying good night, but Ray didn’t seem to mind it.

“Jeremy, Matt, mind preparing the room across from mine for a Vampire?” Ray asked, tugging on Ryan’s arm. The two ghosts were gone in an instant, leaving Ray to pull Ryan up to the second floor of the building and into a room all the way down the hallway. They went into the left room, and Ryan could hear shifting through the right door.

The left door opened into a very plain bedroom, with a window that filtered in the light. There was nothing extraordinary about the space, only containing a bed, night stand and a dresser drawer. There were a couple photos on the walls and a desk in the corner, but other than that, the room was clean. Ray led him through a door within the room, which contained a bathroom.

He looked around the room, finding that in his fifty years of outdoor living, not much had changed. It was a normal bathroom.

Ray handed him a towel and a fresh bar of soap. “I know Vampires cant touch water, but can you get yourself cleaned up?” He asked Ryan.

“I can.”

“Good. I’ll grab some of Jack’s old clothes, they’re the one ones that would fit you.” Ray left before Ryan could say anything, shutting the door and leaving Ryan to his own devices.

Ryan soaked the towel, then wrung it out until it was no longer dripping. Water was dangerous to Vampires, but if he was careful with a cold damp rag he would be fine. He peeled off his old, ratty clothes and scrubbed the dirt, blood and grime from his body, being careful to not get too much water on his skin at any one time. It did burn slightly, but to get clean again he didn’t really mind. Ray knocked on the door once and called that he left the clothes outside the door. Ryan quickly cracked the door open enough to snatch the clothes before returning to his bath.

The mirror was useless to him, but he could feel how long his hair had gotten, and how poorly kept it was once he washed the dirt and bugs from it. Finally, he pulled on the old clothes, a pair of jeans, a belt, and a T-Shirt that said ‘I don’t hunt, I save.’ Ryan snorted at the irony of the shirt before exiting the bathroom.

Ray was sitting at the desk in the room, dressed in pajama bottoms and a hoodie that seemed way too big for him. He was writing at the desk peacefully, glancing up when Ryan exited the bathroom. “Wow, if I knew you looked like that I would have gotten you here sooner.” He grinned, laughing at the blush that graced Ryan’s face. The Vampire huffed at him, pushing his hair out of his face. Ray seemed to read his mind, and tossed him a cord to tie back his hair. “Just leave the towels, I’ll take care of it.” The Hunter wrote a few more words before standing, opening his door. “Matt and Jeremy got your room finished.”

Ryan cautiously followed Ray to the door directly across from Ray’s, peering inside once it was open. The room was very plain, similar to Ray’s. The window had a dark shade over it that blocked out the rays of sunlight. A lamp was on the end table next to a plain bed, with a closet and his own private bathroom. Ryan noted the lack of mirrors inside it, along with the fact that there wasn’t a shower, just the toilet and sink. 

“This is for me?” Ryan asked, moving inside and looking at the few items with in. He noticed the desk next to the door once he walked in, waiting to be used.

“For as long as you want to be here, yeah. Will this work?” Ryan sat on the bed, and after fifty years without one, it was the comfiest thing he had ever sat on.

“It’s wonderful. Will you thank Matt and Jeremy for me?”

“Of course.” Ray grinned. “I’ll let you sleep. No one will be up until the sun goes down.” Ray moved to close the door, but Ryan stopped him.

“Ray?” He called, and the lad poked his head back in. “Thank you. I owe you… well, everything.” Ray chuckled, shaking his head at Ryan.

“You owe me nothing.” He shut the door, leaving Ryan in silence. Ryan didn’t even take off the clothes, his head met his pillow and he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The sleep only seemed to last a minute before loud crashes woke him from his sleep.

“GAVIN!” Ryan hear both Geoff and Michael yelling, and loud laughter from Lindsay. He looked at the shaded window, seeing that it was dark outside. Grumbling, he got up and brushed out his hair, walking down the stairs.

“Help me!” Gavin squawked like a goddamn bird, and Ryan saw him race out from the living room. Ryan pressed himself up against the wall to avoid being hit, the brit was partly in wolf form and partly out. Moments later, a red-faced Michael charged after him, his clothes smoking and fingers encased with fire. 

“I will fucking KILL YOU GAVIN!” They ran off into another room as Ryan walked into the living room. When he entered, he heard loud crashing sounds and Gavin’s yells.

“Evening, Ryan.” Ray said from the couch. He sat with Lindsay, while Geoff was seated in the armchair across from them. Jeremy and Matt were floating beside the couch in chairs that weren’t visible.

Another crash made Ryan flinch. “Is he actually killing Gavin?” He asked, taking a seat on the couch when Ray prompted him too.

“Nah, they’ll fight for awhile then they’ll come back in here exhausted.” Lindsay told him. “Heard you caught some sunlight. This will help.” She handed him a clear packet, and Ryan could clearly see the blood within. “It’s synthetic blood. It’ll smell weird, but it’s almost exactly like human blood.” She explained to him. He scowled at the packet, unsure of what to do. “Just stick your fangs in like any other human, don’t worry about formalities.”

“We have Gavin here, there’s no such thing as formalities.” Geoff snorted from where he was reading a newspaper. Ryan looked back to the package, feeling the urge, and tentatively sunk his fangs into the plastic. The blood was good, surprisingly so, and Ryan sucked the package dry before he realized he had done so.

Clearing his throat with embarrassment, he folded up the package, blushing slightly. “Thanks.” 

The crashing in the other room continued until Geoff cleared his throat. “Knock it off, assholes.” He said, and Ryan was sure they hadn’t heard, but the two walked back in anyway scratched up and a little bruised. “Thank you. Ray, got any more jobs lined up?”

“Ryan was my last.” Ray shrugged, nudging Ryan’s arm. “Figured I’d wait for Jack to come back.”

“No time for that, kid.” Geoff told him, glaring at the paper. “There’s a Grand Demon in the West Country.”

The entire room tensed. Ryan could hear breaths stop and hearts pound at the mention, eyes wide, all staring at Geoff.

“Like, an actual Grand Demon?”

“Yes.”

“Been around since life itself Grand Demon?”

“Yup.”

“In the fucking _West Country_?”

Geoff rolled his eyes, folding the paper. “Yes, Ray.”

“Goddamn.” Ray breathed, leaning back in his seat. “Think it’s him?”

Geoff nodded at him, looking out the window. “It has to be.”

Everyone looked around at each other nervously, no one speaking until Ryan awkwardly cleared his throat. “Um, who, exactly?” He asked the group. Ray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses slightly out of the way.

“Edgar.” He said the name, and the room itself shuddered. “Very powerful Demon, extremely aggressive. Damn hard to kill.”

“We’ve gotten close several times.” Geoff added, “But he keeps getting away.”

“We have to perform an exorcism to kill him, but he’s powerful and we usually don’t have the time to cast it.”

“That being said, we’ve never had this many people on our side before.” Geoff smirked at everyone. “What do you say fuckers? Ready for the big leagues?”

Lindsay jumped up. “Hell yeah, lets kick his shit in!” Michael was quick to follow her loud resolve, the two throwing demon-insults to the wind. Gavin looked a little pale, but he agreed anyway. Matt and Jeremy agreed to tag along as well.

“If we can get a message to Jack, Kdin can get those three to the West Country quick enough to fight with us.” Ray pointed out. “It will take us a week to get there.” Geoff nodded, standing.

“I’ll send it off. Get the crew ready.” As Geoff left for the other room, Ryan tugged on Ray’s sleeve. Ray gave him a confused look, leaning in for him to whisper over Michael and Lindsay’s bantering.

“I’m very confused.” Ryan admitted to him, watching the group out the corner of his eye.

“This is what we Hunters are trained for.” Ray explained patiently. “Hunting dangerous Monsters. Demons are among the most dangerous and most powerful. It’s simple, really, I’m the best exorcist so I cast it while everyone else keeps him preoccupied. If all goes well, Edgar dies and everyone else escapes, hopefully with all their limbs in place.” Ray looked over to the group with fond smiles. “He’s not a Demon like Michael is. Michael is a lesser Demon. Grand Demons are the originals, they predate society, rule the underworld. And Edgar, well. He’s especially bloodthirsty.” He turned back to Ryan with a strange expression that Ryan couldn’t place. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Ryan considered it, looking over the group. He hardly knew them but already it felt so natural. Being among people from so long without was everything he’d ever wanted. He wanted to get to know them. He wanted to have that chance.

“I want to help.” He told Ray. Ray’s face showed a mixture of happiness and slight signs of sadness. “I don’t know how to fight though.”

Ray chuckled and stood up, smoothing his clothes. “Well, you got a week and another Vampire here to figure it out.” He pat Ryan’s shoulder, then left after Geoff, leaving Ryan to contemplate every single choice that had gotten him to this point.

Ryan looked back on the house when they all rode off. Gavin was in Wolf form, just ahead of the group, keeping sentry. Matt and Jeremy floated alongside the group, appearing and disappearing at random. The rest were on horseback, riding off to the West Country. It hit Ryan right in the gut as the house left their view. This might be the last week of his life.

He decided it would be a good way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like me to do a part 2 continuation of this?


	4. Vampire!Ryan and Human!Ray Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire Ryan is taken to defeat the Grand Demon Edgar, finding more than just trees along the way.

It was strange to Ryan, watching the group. The bantering, the laughs, the actual arguments promptly ending with impromptu fights and threats. Ray and Geoff took it in stride, keeping the Monsters in line, while everyone else was anxious for the fight. “We’ve been waiting for this chance.” Michael had told him as they rode along in the dark, with only torches to give them light.

Gavin seemed particularly happy about the open spaces. The wolf would run off into the forest, then return, only to run off into the darkness again. Jeremy and Matt moved with the wind, watching the darkness the rest couldn’t see into. Lindsay and Michael talked to Ryan about fighting other Monsters, with Ray and Geoff occasionally chiming in.

“Alright, here’s the number one rule.” Lindsay told him, leaning back into Michael’s chest, he was holding the reins. “When Ray begins the exorcism, we do everything in our power to make sure nothing touches him. He cannot be moved, not even an inch. You’ll see a bright inscription appearing in the dirt, that’s what must be completed through the exorcism chant. When Ray completes it, he will yell “Down” a few seconds before he activates it. When he yells it, you need to get away from the circle, turn your back, crouch down, cover your ears and close your eyes. If you catch sight of the spell or are too close you’ll be sucked in and killed. If you can get behind a wall, that’s ideal, but if not then just brace yourself. Got all that?”

“Got it.” Ryan nodded. “Have you fought one of these before?” Lindsay shrugged her shoulders, while Michael chuckled.

“Not a Grand Demon. But I did get myself into a fight with a Werewolf about fifteen years ago. Long story short, got my ass kicked. Geoff found me and dispatched the Werewolf before it could kill me. Haven’t fought a Monster that powerful since, but I’m familiar with their strength. Problem with Grand Demons though, they have minions they can summon, so we’ll be in against an army.”

Ryan gulped, but put on the bravest face he could muster. “Sounds like fun.” His voice cracked, damn his weak nerve. Lindsay chuckled, but didn’t comment. “And you, Michael?”

The Demon grinned over at him, nudging Lindsay’s shoulder. “First Monster I fought was Lindsay, ended in a draw. Never been up against a Grand before, but I’m itching for the chance. Those bastards have no respect for us Lesser Demons.”

“He’s going to target you, Michael.” Ray told him over his shoulder. “You’re a Demon, he’ll want your ass before ours. Be careful.”

“Ah, don’t worry Ray! I know how to handle my own kind, sheesh.” The red-head rolled his eyes, but fondness was still encased there, the meaning behind Ray’s words still meaning a lot to him, despite the fact he’d never say it out loud.

The group heard Gavin howling nearby. “He found a cave.” Geoff turned his horse in the Wolf’s direction, everyone else following. They found Gavin sniffing out a cave in the mountainside, the sun just barely starting to peak over the horizon. 

The brit switched back as the group arrived, looking around nervously. “Monster’s been here recently.” He told Geoff, scanning the trees. 

“What kind?”

“Cant tell.” Geoff pat Gavin’s shoulder reassuringly, glancing at Ray. Ray nodded, and Ryan heard two shotguns being loaded by Ray, one in each hand.

“Come on Rye, I’m teaching you to shoot.” He walked off towards the tree line. Confused, Ryan ran to catch up with him, while everyone else started setting up camp.

“A gun?” Ryan asked, raising his brow. Ray smirked at him, pinning a target to one of the trees.

“Of course. Unless you can shoot fireballs from your ass or punch a hole through someone’s face like Michael and Lindsay can, you’re gonna need a weapon.” Ryan blinked a few times as Ray checked over the shotgun Ryan would practice with.

“Fireballs out the ass?” Ray laughed and held out the shotgun to Ryan, shaking his head in amusement. Ray showed Ryan how to hold the gun, how to aim, and how to shoot. They had little time before the sun’s rays were filtering through the trees, but Ryan managed to at least hit the outside of the target. When they retreated to the safety of the cave, Ray showed Ryan how to unload the gun and how to reload it again, and had Ryan practice until his eyes were drooping of their own accord. Ryan was passed out by the time Ray pried the gun from his hands.

Ryan dreamed about a field. He hadn’t dreamt in so long, he wasn’t sure of what he should make of it. It was simply a green field, the long grass bobbing gently with the wind. In the distance, he could make out a house, on the outskirts of a small town. He saw people moving around in the windows, a silhouette that looked very much like his own, but the times didn’t match, the house was older and not well kept, the town itself was of poor standing. Something in the one in the window, however, reminded him of something he couldn’t find words to describe. A fleeting memory he couldn’t grasp.

Howling woke him with a start, and it seemed to do the same with everyone else. The group jumped to their feet, all seeing Gavin at the entrance to the cave in Wolf form, howling into the night louder than Ryan had ever heard. Ray and Michael went out to his sides, but not touching him. He growled dangerously at the dark woods, the falling night sky casting long shadows. Ryan nervously came up behind Ray, tapping him on the shoulder.

“What is it?” He asked quietly, and for awhile no one gave him an answer. It wasn’t until a second howl was heard within the woods that he knew the answer.

“Werewolf.” Michael snarled, his hands and hair beginning to smoke. Ryan heard Lindsay’s little gasp from within the cave.

“Like Gavin?” 

Ray shook his head, shoving a shotgun into Ryan’s hands and grabbing hold of Gavin’s fur. “Gav’s a Wolf Man, as in he has control of his wolf form and can change at will. Werewolves are larger, a mix of human and wolf, completely uncontrollable. He’s got our scent, he’ll come after us.” Ray turned to Michael with a scowl. “Michael, if you put up a barrier he wont catch your scent. Gavin, Ryan and I will take care of him.”

“You sure about that Ray?” Michael asked him, eying Ryan specifically.

“I am, I don’t think he’s that strong a Werewolf, I can’t sense any significant power in the woods. We can handle this, and Ryan could use the practice.” Ray turned to Ryan with a smirk. “Can you handle it, big guy?” 

Ryan snorted and loaded the shotgun as he’d practice. “Lead the way.” He was eager to prove himself, and Gavin was starting to claw at the ground, wanting to go after the Werewolf. There was a strange look in his eyes, something of a hunting instinct.

“The two species can’t intersect or they fight to the death, it’s their nature. They’re mortal enemies.” Michael explained, watching Gavin as Ryan was. Ray knelt down next to Gavin and leaned into the Wolf’s ear.

“Gavin,” Ray began calmly, releasing the Wolf’s fur. “Seek.” The word was all it took, and with a fierce growl, Gavin tore off into the woods, lost among the shadows. “Stay safe!” Ray called back to Michael as they began to run in the direction Gavin had gone.

Ray was much faster than Ryan had anticipated. He moved swiftly through the trees, almost like a dance, avoiding all branches and obstacles in his way. Ryan was the opposite, his speed let him barrel through the branches and logs in his path. A few minutes went by until they heard Gavin’s howls, and a pair of growls from ahead of them.

The two came to a sliding stop at the edge of a clearing, where Gavin was circling a massive creature. It looked like a wolf, but the shape was more human, hairy but covered in mud and blood, easily a torso and head taller than Ryan was. When Gavin saw them, he moved in front of Ray and Ryan protectively. The Werewolf howled loudly, sounding hoarse and intimidating. Gavin barked and growled back.

Ray leaned over and whispered in Ryan’s ear, “Let Gavin make the first move.”. 

Moments later, the two launched at each other. They met in the center of the clearing in a flurry of snarls, claws and clashing teeth. Gavin was fierce, Ryan never would have suspected the bumbling man he had met to be so fierce. But the Werewolf was large, giving Gavin a hard time.

Before Ryan could process, Ray rushed forward, shotgun in hand. “Aim!” He told Ryan, leaping atop the Werewolf’s back. The creature flailed, and Gavin lunged for his neck. Ryan aimed, but didn’t fire, unsure of his ability. 

Ray managed to stay on the Werewolf’s back while Gavin clawed deep marks into him. The Werewolf let out a great growl and grabbed Gavin with one hand. The wolf yelped as he was thrown hard into a tree, whimpering in pain. Ryan started toward him.

“Focus Ryan!” Ray screamed, hitting the Werewolf upside the head. The Werewolf spun around, facing Ryan. “Shoot!” Ryan did as he was told, aiming for the chest and firing. The Werewolf roared in pain as Ray brought his shotgun to the back of the creatures head, firing as he was thrown off. Blood splattered upon nearby trees and the grass, the beast flailing and whimpering in pain.

It wasn’t dead, though. Tough creatures, Werewolves, but Ray didn’t seem particularly concerned, and Ryan found out why. In his agony, Gavin lunged at the Werewolf, sinking his teeth deep into the Werewolf’s neck. It yelled, then whimpered, then fell with a heavy thud to the grass. Gavin bit down harder until it was no longer breathing before they all breathed out a sigh.

Gavin moved away from the Werewolf, blood trailing down his neck and matting his fur. He whimpered softly, his front left paw going limp and bleeding, his body clawed up, but not at all fatally. Ray moved to Gavin, looking over his injuries, the Wolf refusing to switch back to human form, weary of the forest and of the fight. It had happened, and ended, so quickly; Ryan was stunned at just how capable Ray was, not to mention Gavin and his fearlessness.

“You okay, Gavin?” Ryan asked him. Purely politeness, he told himself. But why did it feel like protectiveness?

Gavin looked at him with soft eyes and barked, grinning even as a Wolf, his tail beginning to swish back and forth. Ray chuckled, standing. “Good.” He said, moving to the Werewolf corpse. He pulled a vial from his jacket, filled with a glittering dust of red and purple. Ray poured a small amount into his hand, then blew it over the corpse. The dust fell onto the Werewolf’s flesh, and it disintegrated right before their eyes. “Have to make sure a Demon can’t use the body.” Ray told Ryan with a grin, standing and brushing off his pants. “Well then, lets get back shall we? We still have a long way to go.”

And maybe it was the protectiveness that made Ryan’s chest warm. Maybe it was the fond smiles and protective nature of the group as a whole. Maybe it was the ease, the relaxing feelings given from Ray and Geoff. Maybe it was the feeling of safety that drove Ryan onward. Maybe it was the feeling of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ;_; here's part 2, I hope to finish part 3 soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy these! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
